1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a network monitor and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a network monitor which can be used independently from a computer and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, a technology for enabling wireless communication between a monitor, a computer, and a peripheral device, which constitutes a computer system, has been introduced.
Also, a network monitor that can directly receive Ethernet signals over the Internet is being developed.
In a conventional network monitor, however, there is a problem that, in order to alternately use the network monitor and a computer, an Ethernet signal should be connected to each of the network monitor and the computer, or a peripheral device should be installed in each of the network monitor and the computer, or the Ethernet signal and the peripheral device should be switched from the network monitor to the computer or vice versa.
Also, the conventional network monitor is unable to receive network address information from the computer or change the network address information. Also, even if the network monitor and the computer are connected to each other through a local area network (LAN), since the network monitor and the computer have different network address information, the network address information over the Ethernet may collide with each other.